


Game of Bets

by Flipididers63



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya adds some rules, Alya helps out Chat Noir, Alya ships Marichat, Angst, Bets, Chat Noir flirts alot, Chat Noir is smug, Chat Noir is thankful, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, Marichat, Marichat feels, Marinette gets annyoed, Romance, So much angst, adrien is oblivious, and there will definitly be fluff, angst all the way up to my chest, as always, basically what we've all been waiting for, but the stories always end up good, endless puns, high levels of humor, hope you enjoy the story, idk what people mean by fluff, little did he know, losing bets, marinette never loses, my awkward little cinnamon rolls, ok now i know what fulff means, silly kitty, smol beans, so fluffy you will die, so im putting down fluff, what he brought himself into
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flipididers63/pseuds/Flipididers63
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir have been playing games with each other after Chat's patrol is over. they've done it so many times that they have no more games to play...al least, until Marinette tells Chat about a game of bets she likes to play with her friend Alya. he agrees to play the game, saying it sounds like fun, except he adds his own twist to the already suspenseful game.





	1. The Bet

Chat was trying his hardest not to wake her parents. He had come to visit Marinette that night, and they were coming up with a new game to play

  
“Oh! How about this! Truth or dare?” Chat Noir said, wiggling his eyebrows while leaning in close to Marinette.

  
She laughed and pushed his nose away. “Nope. we played that last time.” she though for a moment before speaking. “How about a bet.”

  
Chat sat back, raising his eyebrows. “That’s no different than truth or dare.”

  
Marinette rolled her eyes. “No no no. It's a game me and my friend Alya made up. Basically, at random times throughout the day, you bet that someone can’t do something. Like I would say to you, I bet you can’t eat a can of sardines. If you do the bet, your safe, but if you don’t do the bet, then you have to do whatever I tell you to do.”

  
Chat Noir leaned in close, their noses almost touching, a sly grin on his face. “Anything?”

  
Marinette laughed and pushed his nose away. “Anything within reason.”

  
Chat laughed. “Well, I think it would be fun to try it out,” he paused for a moment, then a smirk painted on his face. “With a twist of our own, of course.”

  
Marinette raised an eyebrow. “What kind of a twist.”

  
Chat sat back against the wall, bringing his hands behind his head. “We play this game for 2 weeks, anytime of the day at random, and at the end of the two weeks, if I decline the least amount of bets, I get to take you out on a date. If I lose, we never have to play this version of the game ever again. Deal?”

  
Marinette contemplated this. If she lost, she had to go on a date with her best friend, but if she won, she had bragging rights. She wrinkled her nose a little bit. The cons outweighed the pros. But on the other hand, she didn’t like to lose.

  
Finally, she made up her mind. “Ok, deal.”


	2. Cruelty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Chat Noir is sly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks for so many kudos on my story in such a short amount of time! I honestly didn’t think this story would get many likes, but I guess I was wrong! Anyways, enjoy chapter 2! My chapters won’t take that long to come out anymore cause schools almost over!!! Wooohooo! Highschool here I come!!!

After Chat left, Marinette went to sleep. The next morning, she woke up to her alarm clock buzzing, warning her to wake up.

She groaned, and looked around sleepily. Her eyes widened and she scrambled out of bed to her closet. “Oh no! I’m going to be late!”

Tikki watched with wonder as Marinette ran around the room, changing her clothes while she shoved her homework into her backpack. 

She shook her head. “Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your life in order.”

Marinette pulled her backpack on and made her way for the stairs. “Hide Tikki!”

She dashed to the bakery, quickly snatched a croissant, and headed for school.

She ran into the locker room, but nobody was there.

She shoved her stuff into her locker, and was just about to leave, when she heard somebody clicking their tongue in the corner of the room. She whirled around to see who it was. It was none other than Chat Noir.

She rolled her eyes. “Chat what are you doing her?”

He looked at her with sly eyes. “Hmmmm. Princess, your late for class.”

She fidgeted nervously with her folder. “Y-yeah, so? I got up late today.”

He slowly walked forward, building the tension in the air. “The problem is,” he stopped a couple inches in front of her, looking down at her nervous eyes. “Your missing school. Don’t you know it’s the against the paw to skip school?”

And just like that, the tension vanished, Marinette poking his nose. “Yeah, but I’m not going to get arrested for being late.”

She started walking away, when Chat Noir started to speak the words she had been trying to avoid. 

“I Bet...that you can’t skip your first period class, which you are previously late to.” he said, a cheshire grin painted on his face.

Marinette turned around, mouth gaped open. “You can’t be serious.”

He leaned against a wall. “Oh, but I am 100% serious. Unless...you want to back down instead?”

Marinette took in a deep breath, then put on a confident smile. “Nope. I can manage one period. If you think that’s going to scare me away, you don’t know what’s coming.”

Chat smirked then headed for the window. “Whatever you say Princess. I’m always here if you want to back down.”

As he hopped out the window, Marinette stuck her tongue out at him, thinking of what she would do in the next hour.

 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  


Adrien walked into class late, and handed a tardy slip to his teacher. He st down in his seat, then turned around. He smiled. Marinette hadn’t come to class. She had taken the bet.

“Hey Alya.” he said. “Where’s Marinette?”

Alya shrugged her shoulders. “Beats me. I texted her and she mentioned something about a bet.”

Adrien coughed, trying to hide his excitement in Alya’s confusion. “Well, I hope she doesn’t have too much work to make up.”

 

At the end of the period, Alya walked to the locker rooms, where she found Marinette laying on the ground, her legs stretched on the wall.

She raised an eyebrow. “Marinette?”

She yelped, her legs falling over, causing her to do a summersault until she sat upright.

Alya snickered. “What are you doing in here?”

Marinette’s face flushed, her nose scrunched up. “Chat Noir.”

Alya’s brow furrowed. “Uh, what do you mean ‘Chat Noir’?”

Marinette explained about the previous night, excluding the part that he was in her room, and just saying that they were in the park before dark. 

Alya was silent, then burst out laughing. “Come on girl, let’s go to class.”

Adrien was sitting at his desk, trying to keep a straight face, when Alya walked in with Marinette, who was murmuring something about Chat Noir and how annoying he is.

When they sat down, Adrien turned around and smiled at Marinette. “What’s all this about Chat Noir?”

Marinette was so caught up with Chat Noir she didn’t even process she was talking to Adrien. “That little rascal, I’m gonna get him back good for what he made me do…”

Adrien looked al Alya for an explanation.

She sighed. “Marinette and Chat Noir have an ongoing series of bets, and he made her skip first period.”

Adrien tried not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it.

Marinette looked at him curiously. “What?”

Adrien stopped laughing, trying to control himself. “Nothing, I just didn’t think that Chat Noir could be so evil.” Then he turned around, and started writing notes on his tablet.

Marinette and Alya looked at each other, then shrugged their shoulders.


	3. Payback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im which Alya is a sneaky pants

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this chapter was hard to write because I’ve never had this kind of experience because I’m only 14. So let me know if I should change anything to make it seem more realistic. Again, thanks for reading this story, I’m having so much fun writing it. Enjoy this chapter!

After school, Alya and Marinette went to a café to discuss their plan. 

“Okay, how about this, you make him sit still in front of a cucumber.” Alya said, taking a sip of her smoothie.

Marinette choked on her drink. “Alya! He’s a human being, not an actual cat!”

Alya snickered. “Girl, have you seen the way he purrs, his ears, his tail, his-“

“Ok! Ok!” She said. “I get it! He’s kinda like a cat, but I need something with a little more action, something with more suspense!”

Alya thought for a moment, then smiled. 

Marinette day back. “What is it. I know that look.”

Alya grinned. “Nope. Not telling you. I have and idea, and I’ll tell you later.” 

Marinette grumbled. “Alyaaaaaaa…”

Alya stood up. “Nope. No hints. I’ll text you when my plan is finished.” And she walked out.

Marinette groaned, and not a minute after Alya left, Marinette got a text from her.

**Alya: okay, here’s the plan…**

_______________________________________________________________________

Marinette sat out on her balcony with a blanket and a book, watching the lights of Paris replace the shining sun. she sighed, wishing she could enjoy this view with a special someone.

Tikki yawned. “I’m going inside Marinette. Will you be okay out here alone?”

Marinette smiled at her. “Yeah, i’ll be okay. I’m going to go inside in a few more minutes.”

Tikki smiled, then zipped away into her bedroom.

Marinette closed her eyes, smiling against the gentle, fresh air, when she heard a small thump right besides her. She gasped, her eyes flying open, only to find it was Chat Noir.

“Hello Purrincess.” he cooed.

“Hello Chat.” Marinette said with a taste of bitterness.

“Awww, did I make her highness sad with the first bet?”

“Nope,” she said, booping him on the nose in the process. “You simply inspired me to get creative.” she stood up and walked to her trap door. “Come on. It’s getting cold out here.”

Chat Noir followed to her bed, and they sat down across from each other.

Marinette thought for a minute, then smiled. “Make sure your socks are on tight, Chat, cause this bet will surely blow them away.”

Chat tilted his head a little bit. “Um...okay?”

“I bet, that you can’t kiss the most beautiful girl,” she paused for effect, pondering Chat’s expression. “For two whole minutes. No more, no less”

Chat’s eyes widened, but as quickly as they widened, they changed to mischief. “Okay, I’ll do it. But first, I bet that you can’t kiss me back.”

Marinette furrowed her brows, confused at his comment. When she had made the bet, she had expected a lot of things. She had expected Chat to run and find Ladybug. She had expected him to back down and except his first defeat. She did not expect Chat to Kiss her. She gasped as Chat’s lips crashed on hers. She was startled for a moment, then kissed him back, her eyes fluttering closed. She wrapped her arms around his neck, his arms wrapping around her waist.

Once of her hands snaked its way into his soft, golden hair, causing him to purr. Chat’s hands moved to her waist, pulling her close to him. She smiled against his lips. He gently pushed her onto the bed, straddling her hips. He placed his hands on either side of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist, pulling his body on top of her. He pulled away, and started trailing kisses down her jaw, kissing her ear, biting it gently. 

Her breath hitches, small beads of sweat forming on her forehead. Chat returned to her lips, purring louder. After a while, a beeping noise went off, and Chat pulled away, resting his forehead on hers, their noses brushing together.

He smiled, then held up his baton, showing a timer going off. “I win.”

Marinette put on a playful smile, then pushed him away. “So did I. I kissed you back didn't I?”

Chat chuckled, rolling his eyes. “This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.”


End file.
